


Blood driven

by PhinnPhinn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, F/F, Vampires, and it will take a decent while to get there, but not with a transformed werewolf, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinnPhinn/pseuds/PhinnPhinn
Summary: Yang would have expected anything when she sought refuge far away from town during a full moon.But definitly not to run into an old abandoned mansion that wasn't quite as abandoned as she thought it would be.Werewolf Yang and Vampire Blake au set in a fantasy medieval period.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. Not truly alone in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in an eternity but decided I'd try my hand on some vampires...with added werewolf flavor because why not?

And there she stood.  
Lungs burning, eyes darting about, to the night-drenched trees, bushes, leaves - the round moon standing high, ever so softly filtering through the clouds.  
For how long had she been running?  
Yang didn‘t know. But by the way her feet ached and her breath barely caught back up, it must have been a good distance. Enough distance, she hoped.  
Yet she carried herself on feet now heavy with exhaustion.  
She had to find somewhere, anywhere to hide, to lock herself up until morning came, or at least until the moon had disappear behind the horizon.  
Her long, blonde hair had begun to grow, to creep down the line of her spine, and the scent of game filled her nose, urging her to hunt. Urging her to satisfy this hunger.  
This burning hot hunger for blood.

She walked for another while, surpressing her urges by gnawing on what once was her belt. It wasn‘t good, but it did give the now much sharper teeth something to work on that faintly tasted and felt like prey.  
Yet her expression lit up as she sighted something spiking from the dark treeline. A tower of some sort? There was no light, and it was so far from the village...was it abandoned?  
Finally a stroke of luck!  
Tired legs carried her body to the large door of a mansion lager than her eyes could see at once. Everything was rather old, the scent of moldy wood and moss dominating the scenery. There was little else Yang was able to pick up, given her current inherent focus on flesh, on…  
„...Blood?“, she softly mouthed, barely even forming the word as she pushed the entrance open and allowed herself in – instantly greeted by the impossibly dominant waft of scent. Maybe a predator had brought its prey here. Foxes and falcons weren‘t exactly rare to come by, especially this deep in the forest. Yet this sweet-iron tinge was ever so characteristic for only one specific species.  
She brushed the bag she had been carrying off her shoulder, heavy with chains, ropes and provisions to make it through the night, letting it fall to the ground with a loud echo.  
Senses slowly returned as the woman focussed on her surroundings. It was so, so damn dark in here, but the ever so gentle moonlight allowed her to see a little better as her eyes adjusted. Gods, she had been fortunate enough that the sky was clouded today. It allowed her to keep herself in check for just a little longer.  
This was, or, well, had been, some noble‘s mansion for sure. Time left its mark on the building but it was still impressive. Even just the entry hall, with its large, glass chandelier adorning the ceiling , a main staircase parting into two more that lead off to the side, and pompous decorations along the railing was impressive in and of itself.  
„...Hello?“, she called out into the empty hall, jumping as she heard something rustle. Was there a flash of gold for a moment, crossing the corner of her eye? The shock subsided. „...phew, probably just a cat.“, she calmed herself, letting her body relax and shoulders fall.  
This place was absolutely beautiful. The chandelier broke the bit of light it caught into tiny rainbow colored specks that spread across the room, giving it a near magical flair.  
A creak of the door behind her and the sound of something locking made her swirl around in a sudden motion. Fuck, she wasn‘t alone.  
And as she stared at a pair of eyes reflecting the light from the deep darkness, as that incredible scent of blood filled her nostrils again, Yang huffed, snarling at the figure in the shadows.

„You know, you shouldn‘t just wander into a stranger‘s house at night.“, the darkness spoke.  
Voice smooth like velvet yet...with such an ice cold sting to it.

„...this isn‘t your home either.“, Yang snarled, watching as slow, elegant footsteps carried the individual into the moonlight, now shining bright with the clouds making way for a moment.  
„It wasn‘t, at least.“  
As the words resounded it became ever so clear where the scent was coming from – and previous fears were realized at the sight of fresh, red blood staining lips, chin, neck, chest of the woman stepping in front of her.  
Long, black waves of hair cascaded down the woman‘s back, framing a face adorned with features not far from those of a cat – with soft cheeks, nose and lips accented by the sharpness of those golden eyes. All of which were accented by a pair of cat ears peaking out from the midnight mane. „But it is now.“

„Who...are you?“  
„Does it matter to you, little rabbit? What matters to you is what I am. And I think you know the answer already.“  
„...A vampire. I‘ve heard of your kind.“  
It seemed the reaction lured out the slightest chuckle from the black haired beauty, angles of her mouth curling upwards before she spoke once again: „How about a proposition? I‘ll give you a headstart...to a game of cat and mouse.“  
„You‘re joking, right?“, Yang answered as she stepped back, only to have the distance between them near erased by a few more steps from her apparent opponent. A cold shiver ran down the furred spine. Her mere presence, her scent, so sickly sweet and… awfully alluring...- No, no, it‘s what she‘s aiming for!  
„Do I look like I‘m joking?“, a set of blood stained teeth was displayed in a cheeky grin, fully flashing those fangs of hers, making the impending dread ever more obvious. „Now run, for it‘s the hunt I enjoy most...“, the gentle scratching of a sharp fingernail on the underside of Yang‘s chin caused her to shudder deeply. And sufficed as the final push to cause her to turn tail and dash up the stairs as quickly as her tired legs could carry her.  
The beauty seemed to humor her, allowing her to take the stairs up the left wing while standing at the door still, grinning, eyes glinting with the same hunger for blood that Yang was ever so familiar with. The moment she looked back to check, she was gone.  
„Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...“, she cursed under her breath as her burning lungs flared up again. Every bone of her body was hurting. How was she meant to get out of this? She knew little to nothing about vampires, safe for them sucking blood and being incredibly fast and strong.  
The things everyone knows. And she could probably smell her--  
Yang came to a screeching halt as she turned into a room that had the door flung open, holding her breath as she saw the source of the blood that she had been smelling all along.  
A corpse. A decently built male, at that. Freshly bleeding out right there on the floor. The room seemed to be something of an head office, facing the moon the same way the main hall had. And as the clouds began to lift once again, the blonde girl had to think quickly.  
Reluctantly she walked up to the dead body, picked up a healthy amount of blood from the still dripping wound at his neck and spread it all over herself – then crawled under the large desk he was deposited in front of and hid.  
If she smelled of the last victim, surely it should cover up her own scent, right? Wait, did vampires even hunt werewolves, or did they even know-  
Yet that thought was washed away as the clouds parted fully, the full moon standing bright right in front of her, bathing her in its light with a near taunting precision. Yang stared for a moment until she felt her blood begin to heat up, muscles tensing and cramping as what she had tried to hold in finally took its toll on her.  
Her sharp teeth grit together harshly as hands turned to claws, nose turned into a more muzzle-like shape and golden fur spread across to cover her skin, barely leaving any patches. 

„You didn‘t really think you could hide from me like that, did you, little rabbit...“, that smooth, taunting voice sung as the figure stepped into the room, walking up to the desk and leaning over it from the others side – nails scratching across the wooden top.  
Yet, as all she received in response was a low, feral growl, and the desk was slowly pushed up by what was sitting underneath while realization kicked in.  
„...Oh fuck.“


	2. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read Chapter 1! I'm aware that my chapters are very short - still trying to get used to writing, and might make them longer as time passes.  
> This one contains mention of slave trade and mangled limbs, so fair warning in that regard.  
> Hope you enjoy! ♥

With a crash the desk was turned upside down as the now much larger werewolf stood in front of the window, bright, violet eyes staring at her opponent from the golden-furred face.  
It had turned near entirely canine, the simple clothes Yang had worn underneath her cloak stretching to accomodate the larger frame she now sported. Long limbs adorned by sharp claws flexed their muscles. And the vampire stared, pushed against the wall, at the snarling danger standing in the shine of the moonlight.  
„...Run, little rabbit...“, the voice resounded, now in harmony with a low, visceral growl. Her words were slow and deliberate despite her monstrous form. As if any fear had been washed away. Were her words a threat...or a plea?

Blake wasn‘t sure, but she didn‘t have the time to dwell on it any longer as the wolf lunged at her, crashing against the wall with blind force. Barely escaping, her feet picked up pace. She had wondered why this one carried such a unique scent. Had been lured into safety, thinking it‘d be easy, tasty prey.   
And now it was her running.  
The hunter becoming the hunted.  
She was fast, as all of her kind, yet the werewolf‘s pure and utter force and lust for blood trumped even her own. Think, think, think Blake, or this bastard was the last meal you‘ve ever had…  
The door behind her fell shut near silently. She had built some distance between them but was ever so painfully aware that her previous prey would easily sniff her out. And that fear was only amplified at the sound of wooden planks creaking under its weight only a moment away. At the huffs, the snarls, the noise of bone ground to bits in its strong jaw.  
It must have taken to the corpse before coming after her.   
The vampire‘s mind was clouded by fear. By the thrill. The adrenaline, rushing through her cold veins and for the first time in an eternity she felt...alive again. Felt her undead heart stirred into motion.   
Wait, it had devoured the corpse…?

„Wolf.“  
She opened the door as she stepped out, hands up in the air. Her expectations were met as she saw the arm of the man hang from the beast‘s blood stained muzzle. It must have been hungry. For how long had it not eaten? It‘s eyes were still sharp, agressive, yet it didn‘t trash at her as it had before. It stood there, in the hallway, slowly setting the arm down and glaring at her.  
„You‘re hungry, aren‘t you?“, the vampire spoke, softly, feeling pity gnaw at her mind.  
„...very.“, was the response she received, the wary wolf still ready to strike, but allowing its tense muscles to relax ever so slightly.  
„We‘re...similar, you and I.“  
It didn‘t seem to like her response.  
„We‘re not! I‘m not a dirty killer like you are!“  
„And yet here you stand, having gouged on the remains of a man I had preyed upon.“  
Silence.   
She made a step forward, reaching out her hand, the back of it, towards the monstrous shape.  
„I have a proposal to make.“  
„Speak then.“

„All I require to sustain myself is blood. What you require is everything else. Flesh and bones. My existence isn‘t one I wished for...“, the velvety voice grew soft, regret swinging in her tone, „...and you didn‘t choose the way you are either, did you?“  
Coming closer the hand now stopped in front of the canine maw, the large nose sniffing at it. She sank to her knees to reduce herself to the same height.  
Right.  
They both began to realize.  
They weren‘t doing what they did by choice – but to survive. Running and hiding in fear of harming those that matter. Spending their lives in solitude and starving until one meal came along for once.  
„So why don‘t we...work together? We can share. I‘ll have my meal of blood and you will have the rest.“ Her hand now caressed along the snout, tracing the fur all the way to the jawline in gentle motions.   
„Will we need to kill humans?“, a valid question to ask. And one with a harsh answer.  
„Yes. I can drink of animals as well but it will make me sick if it goes on for too long.“  
„...I...don‘t know if I can do that.“  
As if comforting her, the vampires hands now cupped the werewolf‘s head, petting both sides of it.  
„What if it was justice?“  
„Justice? How can murder be justice?“, the violet eyes looking up at her seemed to shimmer with questions, with curiousity, with fear and with hope, all at once in wild confusion.  
„If they deserved it. That man at your feet...“, she nodded downwards, then glanced away. She might suck blood but...this gory display was still a bit too much to take. „...was a slave trader. He would steal girls from families to collect debt, and sell them to the least reputable kind of people you could know of. He destroyed so many lives, ended so many, with his own hands or by other means.“  
„...That‘s...despicable.“ She swore she heard a gag from the beast.  
„With his endless thirst for pretty faces I lured him here. And struck. He won‘t harm anyone anymore.“  
„So it‘s people like him you‘re after?“  
„People like him only. I would go into the taverns at night, gather information in disguise, and once I knew enough...“  
„...you took matters into your own hands.“  
The black haired vampire slowly felt the shape of the beast returning as it calmed, possibly after it had feasted on that man.   
„What‘s your name?“  
„Yang.“

„It‘s a pleasure to meet you. I‘m Blake. So, Yang...“  
,her hands now cupped the blonde woman‘s face, nudging it upwards so their eyes could meet:  
„...Won‘t you be my partner in crime?“


	3. Puzzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang contemplates the events of last night.

_So, Yang..._  
  
A set of rough-skinned fingers pinned stray strands of golden hair behind her ear as Yang walked back to town in the morning.  
  
 _...Won‘t you be my partner in crime?_

The words still rung in her mind. The memory of those cold fingers on her face, the gentle voice spilling from lips belonging to a being so feared that not even the thugs downtown dared to mumble her name.  
A name that she had only faintly picked up at nights in the tavern, from robbers and thieves and storytellers.  
  
 _It‘s a pleasure to meet you. I‘m Blake._

It wasn‘t hard to put piece to piece. While the puzzle wasn‘t even close to complete, it did form a rough picture, unpolished and strange. But a picture nonetheless.

The black ears, the golden eyes, the name.   
Blake Belladonna.  
The only daughter to a family line most had deemed dead with her. That Yang had deemed dead as well, until she stood right in front of her. Not alive, not breathing, but speaking and walking and clearly not truly _dead_ either.   
How, by the brothers, did a Faunus all the way from Menagerie, all the way from across the ocean, end up not only here in Vale, but as a vampire? Did her family know? Or were they still there, at the other end of the world, waiting for her stray daughter to return home safe and sound?  
She did say it was a rough picture. And it caused her to run a hand through her fringes and brush them back as she ruffled her hair.  
Hells, she didn’t even know Faunus could be turned. Yet Blake was living...well, walking proof that it was possible.   
  
When Yang came home she was rather certain she had imagined it all in a blood filled rage. That the crusty, dried blood on her neck, chest and sleeves was just that of a deer she’d killed the knight.  
But the memory was too vivid.  
The memory of the scent – the wood, the dust, the night, the moon, and the ever so sweet perfume.  
The memory of her face – so soft and elegant, with those sharp eyes that seemed to cut into her soul like a sharp knife through warm butter. The ebony hair framing skin that, despite being void of life, held such a gentle, darkened hue, only making the bright fangs and the gold staring at her all the more vivid.  
And the memory of her words.   
  
_My existence isn‘t one I wished for…  
...and you didn‘t choose the way you are either, did you?_  
  
The pain, the regret that swayed with that velvety voice.   
“Blake... _Who_ are you?”, Yang mouthed absent mindedly as she wandered through the thick forest that surrounded her property on the outskirts of town. It wasn’t big and far enough that nobody ever really came by. But enough for her to run errands and make a coin whenever she had a good pile of lumber set up on her cart.   
And it made sure she had somewhere to run when the full moon rose.

Blake had requested her to get info in town next time she went. The vampire couldn’t exactly leave at day, and suppressing her hunger seemed just as hard to control as Yang’s that night. So they might as well take advantage of her ability to walk freely.   
Get information on possible victims.  
On criminals.  
On people who deserved it and wouldn’t be missed.  
  
Yang let out a sight. Why had she agreed to this again? A werewolf vigilante...what the hell was she thinking?   
Then the sadness behind those golden eyes struck her once more.  
Right, that.   
It wasn’t that bad, really. At least so she tried to tell herself. Find some dude that’s up for trouble, do a background check, lure him somewhere lonely and then they’ll take care of the rest together.   
It’s just murder.  
No, it was justice.  
  
 _It was mercy.  
  
_ Yang stopped walking as an old voice, much less welcome than Blake’s, crept back into her mind. She really didn’t need that right now. Just that short moment, that small slip of thoughts caused the hairs on her neck to stand on edge.   
Deep breaths.   
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Her hut wasn’t far off anymore.   
She would get water boiling, throw a couple bones and vegetables into it and make a basic stew, let it bubble away while she chopped some wood. Yeah, a good plan.  
While checking her storage she remembered the meat she had brought back from town before her frenzy set in. The basket that contained it was thrown onto her old wooden table, the contents spilling over the surface while still neatly wrapped in cloth. She could work with this. And the excitement of having a meaty stew for lunch was making her forget about the night for a little while.   
But there was nothing better than wielding her trusty old axe to get her mind off of things.   
As a lone lumberjack she had spent quite a bit of time dragging back trees that had grown to the right size and had enough prepared to just spend the day chopping away. With her shirt changed, loose orange flannel with the sleeves rolled up, and her hair tied in a messy ponytail, she got to work.   
  
When all was done and the stew devoured however, sun setting, the thoughts returned.  
What had she gotten herself into?   
Yang sluggishly dragged herself to her bed, staring at the unmade sheets and blanket for a moment before shrugging, opening her hair and curling up in the comfortable warmth. She could just forget all of this. Forget the night, forget the corpse, forget the lonely vampire.  
Blake wouldn’t come looking for her. Blake would be capable of finding victims for herself. It was an unfair trade anyways, Yang didn’t need nearly as much flesh as Blake required blood.   
She had done so for lord knows how long. She didn’t need her. Right?  
  
Yet, as Yang laid down and closed her eyes to drift into much-needed sleep, her dreams were of golden eyes, midnight hair and cold, soft fingers cupping her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One could say she might become... Robin Woof.  
> I'll see myself out.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little chapter ♥ I should really plan ahead more.


End file.
